


Two Monsters, Sobbing In Each Other’s Arms

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Men Crying, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Sauron and Melkor share a moment during the final battle.





	Two Monsters, Sobbing In Each Other’s Arms

“My lord, we are losing.”

The words cut Melkor to the bone. Losing. They shouldn’t be. Not with their might and power. He lifts his head, once covered in ringlets of red hair, now covered in plain, straight black, to look into the calm red eyes of his lieutenant, his brother in arms. He wants to see any sort of emotion on Sauron’s face, but as usual, there is none to be found.

He composes himself and says, “Well, then I suppose I shall don my armour.” Sauron nods, still calm, and oh, how Melkor wants to hit him, hit that hideous face, destroy him, beat him into submission! But he doesn’t. Instead, he rises from his throne and walks towards Sauron, his face a stony mask of indifference.

Too late he realises that the neutral expression was barely there. There is bad news and pain etched into the scarred lines of Sauron’s face, and Melkor lets his own mask drop.

He opens his arms and the lieutenant of Angband pulls him close, crying great heaving sobs, the kind that wrench air out of your lungs and make everything feel like a hazy fever dream. Before he can stop himself, he’s sobbing too.

How ironic it is, that those who hurt wind up in the most pain? How odd that as the world burns and they are defeated, two monsters, horribly cruel and sociopathic, cling to one another and sob in each other’s arms.

Soon they will be lord and lieutenant, warriors on a battlefield where they feel doomed. For now, they are simply two monsters, sobbing in each other’s arms.


End file.
